How did this happen?
by Jevlover516
Summary: Paul imprints on Bella and doesn't want to accept it. Jake still loves Bella and some of the other pack members start to like Bella too. Will Paul and Bella get together? Sam and Emily are together. Jared didn't imprint on Kim. Paul/Bella some Jake/Bella and Jared/Bella, Maybe some others too. We will see Rated M just in case. Rest of Summary in story! Read Please! :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward just broke up with Bella and Bella hides in herself. She then realizes what she is doing and kind of snaps out of it. She becomes a person that everyone loves. She starts to hang out with Jacob Blake until he leaves her. She then gets a hint from Jake (like in the book) and goes to see him the next morning. She then confronts the pack and she hits Paul and he imprints, must to his dismay. Paul doesn't want Bella, Bella doesn't know about imprinting. Jake still loves Bella. Other pack members start to like her too. Sam and Emily are happily together. Leah upset and Jared didn't imprint on Kim!

Chapter 1

Bella's pov

"Bella!"

"Hey, Jake!" I said as I got out of my old beat up truck

Jake then captures me into his big bear hugs that leave me panting for air.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd get out of the house and I really wanted to see you!"

"Then come on!" Jake says smiling. His smile is like the sun, so big, bright, and warm, it's so beautiful. Jake takes my hand leads me to his garage where he begins to work and his car and just sit back and enjoy the company.

Paul's pov

I was coming back from patrol when I get a whiffed of the most amazing smell ever. Vanilla and strawberries. So of course I follow it. It leads me to Mr. Blacks house. Why I have no idea. I then follow it to his little garage and look in and see Jacob and the leech lover. What the hell is she doing here? I thought she was all depressed because the fucking leeched dumped her sorry ass in the woods. No fucking way she can smell this damn good.

"Jake you're a dork I can't believe you did that," I then hear the most beautiful giggles ever. The fucking hell has gotten into me? I'm getting out of here.

** Authors note:

This is my first fanfiction so please be nice I know its bad but it will get better. Also sorry for grammar mistakes!

Review please!

I do not own twilight!


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, how was Jakes?" My dad asked me when he got home from work.

"It was nice, I'm going over there tomorrow, is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course it is!" My dad nearly screamed.

"Okay well I'm going to go to my room, I made steak and a baked potato for you," I mention while walking upstairs.

I get to my room and reflect on what I did today. Jake really got me laughing, he always could. Billy was really happy to see me too! I've always seen him as an uncle to me or even a second father. I decided tomorrow that I was going to make them something! With Jakes big smile on my mind I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
** Next morning

"Time to wake up! Time to wake up!" my alarm went off.

"Uggghhh!" I rolled over on my side, snuggling deeper into my comfortable

"Bells I made coffee, have fun at Jakes, I'm working late tonight, love you, kid" my dad shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, thanks, and love you too dad, have a good day at work!" I yelled back.

"Thanks," and with that he was out the door.

I slowly got out of bed, dying for a cup of coffee. I love coffee! It makes the world go round! As I slowly descend from the stairs, I start to make a list of what I want to make.

Thin steaks

Stuffing

Spinach

Seasonings

Lemons

Green peppers

I'm going to make stuffed steak, it's really great! I am brilliant! I finally get my coffee down the go take a shower. I get out and dress in skinny jeans and purple under shirt with a black flannel over it.

I walk down stairs and grabbed my keys and locked the door on my way out. I make my way to the market in La Push and start my shopping. I was looking for things so when I hit someone I almost fell on my ass if whoever caught my arm and pulled me up. "Oh my gosh! I am so so so so sorry!" I said looking up into the lightest brown eyes ever!

"Its okay sweet thing, it was mostly my fault, I didn't see you, you're so tiny. I'm sorry," he said.

I blushed slightly. Wow, I was just called short, but that's okay, I am, I barely reach 5 foot.

"I think it was both of our faults, I'm Bella, by the way," I told him smiling.

"Jared, nice to meet you," he said smiling, and oh man was that a smile, it could rival Jake's!

Jared pov (Before him and Bella meet)

"Hey, Jared, dear, do you think you could run to the market for me, I need more chicken," Emily asked me.

"Oh I suppose I could," I said, already out the door.

"Thanks," Emily said, now if I wasn't a shape-shift with super hearing I would have missed that.

I make my way to the market and as I walk in a catch a scent of vanilla and strawberry, beautiful, is the first thing I think of, so of course I fallow it. I'm walking down an aisle when I pretty much run over something. My reflexes kick in and I caught her arm before she fell. "Oh my gosh! I am so so so so sorry!" she says as she looks at me. It then hits me, sweet vanilla and strawberry! She is beautiful. She has big brown doe like eyes, and heart shape face, and a killer body.

"Its okay sweet thing, it was mostly my fault, I didn't see you, you're so tiny. I'm sorry," I say, and she is, I'm 6'7 and she must be around 5 foot, I tower her. After I say this, her face because slightly red. Holy crap, red is a very nice color for her.

"I think it was both of our faults, I'm Bella, by the way," she tells me smiling, I have no words, she is like gorgeous.

"Jared, nice to meet you," I say smiling back. Her face because more red, and you have no idea what the blush is doing to me. I feel like I could throw her down and have my way with that beautiful body of hers. What the fuck am I saying, this isn't like me, it's more like it's my wolf talking. Why? I didn't imprint.

**Author's note: Thanks for following and favoring and reviewing, it means the world to me.

Sorry for all the mistakes! Tell me what you think. Please!  
Also I don't own Twilight


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note sorry for the late update I've been busy with school  
Don't own Twilight

Chapter 3

Jared's POV

I stand there staring at her flushed face wondering what came over me. I don't want to have sex with random people, no matter how gorgeous they, it just not me. Maybe Paul, but not me. I've only had sex once and that was before I became an oversized wolf.

"Jared, hello?" Bella said stepping closer to me. "Are you okay?" there was real concern in her voice.

"Oh, what? Yeah I'm fine sorry."

"Oh okay, well I need to finish shopping. It was really nice to meet you," she said throwing a smile my way. Man, can she get anymore adorable?

"It was really nice to meet you too," I said walking off in the other direction. The further I got away the more upset my wolf became. What in the world is wrong with me? I'll have to ask Sam about it. I grabbed some chicken and I started back to Emily's. My wolf wanted me to turn around and go look for Bella. We wanted to near her, surrounded by her scent, get to know her. What the fucking hell is wrong with me?

I walked into Sam and Emily's house, "I got it."

"What's up with you?" Emily said as she took the chicken from my hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a seat that the table.

"You walked in smiling. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I ran into someone," I said with a slight smile. Just thinking about Bella made me smile.

"Was it a girl?" Emily asked while seasoning the chicken.

"Yeah.."

"Who?" asked Sam out of nowhere.

"Ehh, Bella Swan.." I said slowly. I knew that after finding her in the woods when Edward broke up with her, Sam has kind of became protective of her, like she was his little sister or something.

"Bella Swan?" Sam repeated slowly.

**Author's Note:  
I hope to update before this weekend is over. Tell me what you think!  
Again I am soooo sorry for the long wait and thank so much for the reviews and follows and favorites!  
Pheanex Out! Bye! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Leaving the store I go back to the Black's house, I couldn't help but think of Jared. He really was drop-dead-gorgeous! I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I saw him.

I pulled up to the little red house, and before I even had a chance to turn off the engine, Jake had the door open with a huge smile. "Hey, honey!"

"Hey Jake," I replied turning off the engine and jumping down from the truck.

"What do you got there?" he asked eyeing the bags that I was pulling out.

"Food!" I laughed as his eyes lit up.

"Are you making me something?" he asked grabbing the other bags.

"Yes, for you and Billy."

"Awesome!"

We walked up to the house and was met with Billy sitting in front of the t.v. "Hey, kids, what are you up too?"

"Nothing, Bella is making us food!" shouted over his shoulder while we entered the small kitchen.

"Oh, thank you Bella," Billy said.

"You are very welcomed!"

Jake's POV

Bella got to work on making the food, while I just sat at the table and watched her. For a while now I've been super hungry and I've been really warm. I don't know what's happening. I have asked my dad but all he said was that I will know soon enough, and give me a sad smile, I mean what the hell is wrong?

"Jake, are you okay?" asked Bella, while she put her hand on my forehead. "Oh, Jake you really hot, maybe you should lay down,"

"I know I'm hot," I said throwing a wink her way, making her blush. Bella is really beautiful, and she doesn't know it.

"No, really Jake go lay down, and I'll come get you when the foods down,' she told me as she pulled me until I was standing and pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. No need to push," I told her laughing as I made my way to my room. I heard her bell like laugh from in there and I made me smile. I'm really glad that she is moving on from Edward, he was no good for her. He never let her come and visit me.

"Jake, Jake, wake up, Jake," I heard someone whispering into my ear.

"Hmmm," I mumbled.  
"Jaky poo, wake up," someone laughed lightly into my ear, making me smile.

"Hmmm," I said rolling over, grabbing her by the waist pulling her on to the bed with me.

"Jake, come on," she laughed.

"5 more minutes, Bella," I said, making her laugh again.

"No, come on Jake the food is done, get your butt up!" she said trying to sound serious was.

"Okay," I said finally opening my eyes only to notice how close our faces were. Bella obviously hasn't notice yet, seeing as she was still laughing, but I did, and all I wanted to do was kiss her. But I know she wouldn't or ready for that. So, being the man that I am, I just sat up, pulling her small body up with me. 'Let's go get food, I'm starving.

**Author's note:

I am sooo sorry! My computer has been so mean to me! I would turn it on then it would shut off. I couldn't keep it long enough to write a whole chapter, I am soo sorry!

Also sorry for all the mistakes! I don't own Twilight!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites!

Let me know what you think!

I love you all, Pheanex! :D

P.S Happy delayed Thanksgiving! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

"Bella Swna?" I asked slowly, not sure I heard him right.

"…yes," he says after a pause.

"Okay, well, um, explain, um, what your wolfs wants again to me…" I said trying to gather my thoughts.

"Well, to put it nicely, she wants to dominate her, he wants to through her on the ground and fuck her. He wants to have his smell all over so everyone knows that she is mine.." Jared said not completely looking me in the eye, as if he was leaving something else out.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Well, he wants to mark her.." he trailed off.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"..yeah.." he said

"I don't understand, only imprinted wolfs feel that away about their mate. Maybe we should go over and talk to Chief Billy, he might have scrolls about this in previous packs." I said thinking out loud.

Slam!

"Hey," Paul says as he lays on the couch.

"Hey," Jared said.

"What's up man?" Paul said as he sat up realizes he just walked into something serious.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think I might have found my mate!" Jared said sounding excited now as I let out a warning growl. "Sorry."

"Maybe," I said. I don't understand why I feel so proactive over her.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Paul asks.

"Bella Swan," Jared said. Paul then does something no one expected, he growled.

"What the fuck man?" Jared asks/

"I-I don't know, my wolf just doesn't like that you think she's your mate," Paul said.

**Author's Note: OMG! I am so so so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with school, then Christmas and New Years. But I hope that will change soon. My classes change soon and I won't have English anymore and I can concentrate more on this. But I will continue this! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! They mean the world to me! Please review! :D Sorry that its not a long chapter, but i hope to change that soon!  
Love Ya! :)


	6. Authors Note

This is not a chapter!

Okay so I was wondering, do you think I should just fast forward to when Jake phases and stops talking to Bella or work my up to their. I was thinking of just skipping time so we can get to the point where Paul imprints but I want your opinions.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!

P.S. I don't own twilight and sorry for all the bad grammar mistakes!

Love you all! :D


End file.
